Lucifer Griffin
Lucifer Griffin is the chaos lord of the Knights of chaos warband who rule the Dante sector with an iron fist. The best words to describe him are holding a grudge on those who wrong him and sadistic on those who fail him. History Early life Little is known of Lucifer Griffin life before becoming a space marine, but all that is know that he is one of many Cthonia born space marine. Notable Campaigns Great Crusade(789.M30 to 005.M31) Lucifer has become a space marine during the Great Crusade fighting battle after battle for the emperor and his Primarch and earns the honor of becoming a sergeant of the son of Horus in the last decade of the Crusade. Istvaan III Atrocity (005.M31)- Lucifer as a sergeant had hunted down and battle against the loyalist space marines on Istvaan III under Horus order. Istvann V Drop Site massacre (566.006.M31) - Lucifer had led a squad of Sons of Horus Tactical marines against the three loyalist chapter of the Salamanders, Iron Hands, and the Raven Guard. The Great Scouring (0-14-021.M31)- Lucifer has fought and defeated a space marine of the ultramarine in a duel before fleeing like the other traitor chapter to the eye of terror to avoid being killed. Legion Wars (unknown due to the warp making it hard to gain any info) Lucifer fought against the Emperor's Children traitor legion along with other Sons of Horus space marines on Maelum to defend his primarch corpse and was with Abaddon forces to recapture Horus corpse and destroy the main fortress fo the emperor's children but, after returning to Maelum Abaddon destroy the corpse enraged Griffin drew up his bolt pistol and demand to know why he has done that which Abaddon explained to make sure he won't be clone again and further explained how he would succeed where Horus have failed and to paint the power armor black and be a fleet based chapter. Personality Lucifer Griffin is best to describe as ambition, ruthless, sadistic, and intelligent. He will try to learn about his enemies tactics and gear to better fight against them but will acknowledge when one of them beat him but will improve next time so the same mistake won't happen the next time. he seems to hold his primarch Horus in high regard that any insult made about him he will enrage and attack the person who made the insult without thinking which has caused him a few defeats. Appearance Griffin is clad in a black and silver suit of artificer power armor dud the armor of the tyrant which he rarely removes it only the helmet. His hair once in the Great Crusade and Horus Hersey was brown now it turns gray in more recent years. Abilities and Traits Lucifer Griffin is highly skilled with melee weapons, while he is skilled with range weapons he prefers melee weapons to his own words it takes a greater amount of skill then just use a bolter to kill and has shown is a bit fast than a normal chaos space marine when it came to reacting speed that is only 10 percent better than most. Equipment *'The Skinned Cloak'- is a cloak made from the skin of priests of a shrine world in the Dante sector upon seeing the cloak the servants of the corpse emperor will either enrage or terrified, he seems to hold some form of pride about the cloak enough to attack anyone dares to insult it. *Artificer Power Sword''' 'The Blade Of Chaos''- The blade of chaos is an artificer/ master crafted version of an Unknown-Pattern Power Sword which resembles that of an old Terran hand and half sword but the blade width while the hilt, grip, and pommel are made from the bones of a planetary governor. Before getting the Blade Of Chaos he uses to have a chain sword it was destroyed during 3rd Black Crusade against a Space wolves marine captain in a duel. *''Artificer Power armor 'The Armor Of The Tyrant'- is a suit of power armor that is designed to look like a combination of grey knights power armor and some pieces resembling Cataphractii pattern terminator armor mainly the layered pauldrons, the pterugus and the shin guards. *'The Crown Of Ruin'-is a specially made crown from the rosaries and bones of fallen confessor and missionary made by the Knights of chaos chief warpsmith to give to Griffin to show his control over the Dante sector but also to act similar to an iron halo and give Griffin some extra protection normal attack while having the runes of Khorne to protect him from psykers. *'Plague Bringer'- is a daemon engine an unholy fusion between a rot fly a daemon mount of Nurgle and a heavily modified Mark XIV Bullock pattern jet bike which was taken from a white scar space marine during the great scouring was modified to be used for Griffin himself as a personal mount and the first of the what to be new type daemon engines to be called doom beasts that the knights used for their choice of cavalry. Relations free to add your own! Friends and Allies Enemies The Imperium of Man Like any follower of chaos Griffin have hatred to the Imperium while he really hates it for destroying his homeworld of Cthona during the Great scouring and the emperor killing his primarch Horus Lupercal that he feels each servant of the Imperium slay be him to be some form of justice. Quotes By About free to add your own Category:Chaos Characters Category:Deathdoom12 Category:Chaos Lords Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Black Legion Category:Knights of chaos